With increased interest being placed in environmentally friendly vehicles there has, perhaps unsurprisingly, been a corresponding increase in interest in the use of electric and electric hybrid vehicles.
In particular, electric hybrid cars have become increasingly popular, where a user of an electric hybrid vehicle is able to benefit from the extensive refueling infrastructure available for vehicles having an internal combustion engine while also benefiting from the fuel efficiency provided by an electric motor.
However, to fully utilize the advantages provided by a vehicle having an electric drive system it will typically be necessary for a battery within the vehicle, which is required to power an electric motor, to be charged at regular intervals. This has the disadvantage of making the vehicle unavailable for use during the charging process.
Further, due to the limited recharging infrastructure available for electric vehicle, there is no guarantee of an available battery recharging point at a required location.